


One-Sided Daydream (2/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy thinks he and Pietro might be the perfect couple... but only in his alcohol-addled mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Sided Daydream (2/30)

Louisiana bourbon always went down smooth. 

Remy drained his glass - bitter, honeyed nectar slipping down throat, filling his belly.

"Don't touch me!" he heard Pietro snap.  Remy raised two fingers at the bartender before glancing over his shoulder.  A man - burly and towering - was running his hand up the length of the speedster's leg.  His stubble covered chin, pressing against Pietro's pale cheek as he pulled the man deeper into his greasy embrace.

"That yours?" the bartender asked.

"Sure is," the Cajun drawled, a lazy smile hanging from his liquor-soaked lips.  "Trop mignon, oui?"  The bartender shrugged and slid him another bourbon.

Remy sipped thoughtfully, groaning in exaggerated pleasure.

"You think you should step in, pal?" the bartender urged, swinging in his dishrag in the direction of the speedster.  "He might need some help.  Your 'friend' looks like he's finna throw down and we don't condone that sort thing here..."

"Oh, my no," Remy replied between sips.  "We don't work like that: Pietro handle his business and he let me do the same.  And a perfect gentleman like him would never make a scene-"

"Touch me again and I'll have your hands for ashtrays!" the speedster bellowed just out of his sight.

"He's loving-"

Several pain filled grunts and groans rung out over the din of the bar as Remy caught a glimpse of Pietro's fist finding the pervert's gut..

"He's caring-"

"You have the gall to paw at me like some deviant!"

"He's gentle-"

The other patrons began to shout and scream.  Several scrambled away from the bar as the burly man crash landed into it, sending beer steins and stem glasses shattering to the ground.  The man groaned, slowly lifting his bleeding head before gasping and passing out.  Remy downed the rest of his drink and set it on what was left of the bar.

He pulled a fat bill roll from his jacket pocket and tucked it into the slack-jawed bartender's apron pocket.

"Yin to my Yang dat one is," Remy crowed.  "I told ya he could handle this like a perfect gentleman..."


End file.
